Skeptics and True Believers
by forgettoremember
Summary: Tessa Cunningham has always been a skeptic when it comes to 'happily ever after'. How can a person who can't even walk down a flight of stairs expect a happy ending? When everything goes wrong, Sirius Black teaches her how to believe again. MARAUDERS ERA!
1. Tessa is a Colossal Klutz

**Chapter One: Tessa is a Colossal Klutz  
POV: Tessa  
Playlist: Collide - Howie Day**

"She fell down the stairs,"

"Don't be dramatic, James, it was just the last few steps,"

"Or flights."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, hoping they wouldn't realize I was awake; I knew exactly where I was. The smell was unmistakable. I'd know the healing potions that polluted the oxygen in the Hospital Wing anywhere. And the voices? Those belonged to my next door neighbor, James Potter; his best mate, Sirius Black, and my best friend since second year, Lily Evans.

I didn't want to face the humiliation. This had happened at least once a month for the past six years. Sometimes more. I would trip over my own feet, and somehow hit my head, or twist my wrist, or break my leg, or even cut my lip open, and every single time I would get some sort of ridicule from my so-called-friends. After the first few times it became somewhat humorous to them.

"Looks like a pretty bad bump on her head, I think we might have to amputate," The voice of Madam Pomfrey, the school Healer, sighed.

There was a sharp pain on my head, just above my right eyebrow. I could tell she was poking me.

"Hey, quit it," I exclaimed, my eyes snapping open. I slapped her hand away from my head. "You can't amputate my face!"

"I thought you were awake," Madam Pomfrey smirked. She pulled a potion off the tray that was set up on the bedside table. She wet a cotton-ball with the blue liquid and started to dab it on my head as I gave her the deadliest glare I could muster up.

"You should have seen it, Tess," James grinned enthusiastically, sitting on the foot of the bed. "It was a brilliant fall. Award worthy, really. Best one yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Ouch," I groaned, glaring harder at Madam Pomfrey. This was the worst a head injury potion had felt, and trust me – I had a lot of head injuries in my time. "Be careful, I'm delicate."

"It _was_ quite funny, Tessa," Lily admitted. I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood without making me mad. Normally, I loved to hear about my epic falls, but my head hurt almost too much to be amused by injury. "It was a train reaction. We were on our way to potions and James and Sirius were walking in front of us. Whatever they were talking about made James drop his books, and when he bent over to pick them up, you tried to walk around him and ended up twisting your feet in the middle of your maneuver. You almost recovered, but you recovered right into the trick step and it made you trip and then you fell the rest of the way down the stairs."

"I think you even did a few somersaults," James laughed. "And broke the fall with your head."

I turned my face to sneer at him, but Madam Pomfrey snapped my head back, continuing to dab the awful potion on my head. I could almost feel the bump going down.

"Sirius carried you all the way here," Lily explained, slapping the back of James's head. "He didn't even wait to see if you were okay or not. He just picked you up and started back up the stairs."

"It looked pretty bad, so I figured it was another one of your 'accidents'," Sirius smirked. He was a little more somber about the situation than Lily and James. "I didn't want to leave you there on the off chance that you'd get up and go to Potions and pass out in the Shrinking Solution because of a concussion."

"Thank you for that," I snorted sarcastically. I looked at Madam Pomfrey hopefully as she turned away from my head, which felt slightly better, but still hurt. "What's the prognosis? A week of bed rest? A month? Am I terminal? Am I going to make it to my eighteenth birthday?"

"Our eighteenth birthday," James interjected.

He had taken pleasure ever since the day I had moved in next door when we were six to point out whenever he could that he was two hours and twenty-two minutes older than I was.

I ignored him, as did everyone else.

"You're going to have a black eye for a week or two, but unless something drastic happens, like falling off the astronomy tower, or contracting some incurable Muggle disease, you'll make it to your eighteenth birthday, and you'll be well enough to go back to classes tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey said, handing me my school bag. It must have been brought up by Lily or James after my fall. "But just to be safe, take the telescope the farthest away from the edge of the tower."

I snarled, snatching up my bag and standing from the bed. It would be just my luck that I'd nearly die and have to attend a full load of classes the next day. It was only October and I was already failing miserably. Even with the help of Lily, I had never been the best student. I tried my hardest and only came out the other end merely average- at best. Except for in charms, of course, because it was more wand work than book work.

"Here, let me carry that for you, Tess," Sirius barely muttered as he took my bag off of my shoulder. I felt guilty. He was already carrying his full load of books as well.

Lily and James didn't seem to notice. They were still in the beginning, lovey-dovey, affectionate stage of their relationship. I didn't like it. I was used to not being around James and Sirius much during the school year (outside of Quidditch, of course) because Lily and I had an undying hate towards them and their lack of maturity. During the summer holiday, however, because I lived next door to James Potter, I saw their goofy faces pretty much everyday. I had nothing better to do. To have summer friends and school friends combined into one large group of fun was a foreign concept to me, and I wasn't so sure if it was really the best idea; Lily and James were paying more attention to each other than they were to me.

"You know, I could tell James a Hippogriff swallowed his broomstick right now and he wouldn't care," Sirius laughed, shifting my book bag from one shoulder to the other. I tried to reach out and take it, but he slapped my hand away in the same manner I had slapped Madame Pomfrey's. "It's nice to see that Evans is finally showing him some affection back."

"Yeah, I guess," I sneered, turning to him. "I don't like it."

"Me either," Sirius smirked. I thought he was looking me in the eye for a split second until his grin grew bigger.

"What?" I groaned, my hand flying self-consciously up to my face. Was something hanging out of my nose? It would be just like Sirius to laugh at my misfortune when I was already having a bad day.

"Your eye is the blackest one I've ever seen," He stifled a laugh. "I haven't seen a black eye that bad even in professional Quidditch matches. That floor certainly did a number on you."

"I blame you," I huffed, staring pointedly at the back of James and Lily's heads as we made our way up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room. I really should have been watching my feet.

"Me?" Sirius looked taken aback. "I wasn't the one that dropped the book."

"No, you're not," I agreed. "But you _are_ the one that put that ruddy enchantment on that step down to the dungeons in an attempt to prank Slytherins. An enchantment that can't be reversed – even by Flitwick."

"It's just a small price that everyone has to pay for my entertainment," He grinned as we came to a halt in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

James muttered the password and the portrait swung open for us to enter. We did so, and in the process, because I wasn't watching my feet, one of them was caught on the single step up there was and I tripped forward, knocking into Lily and James.

Lily rounded on me. "Do you _mind_?" She bit harshly, placing her arm protectively around James's waist. "We are _having_ a _conversation_."

"Sorry," I said quickly, as innocently as I could. "I tripped."

"You would, Tessa," James laughed, leading Lily across the common room. "You would."

I took a deep breath to huff at him. I figure that my frustration must have been too powerful because when I huffed I felt faint and literally swooned. If it had not been for Sirius standing next to me, I might have fainted fully and hit the ground, but as it was I opened my eyes to see a quizzical Sirius staring back down at me.

"Was that a real faint or are you just trying to be funny?" His eyes were slightly amused yet concerned as he looked down at me.

I felt weak, and tired, and embarrassed all at the same time, but I didn't want to let Sirius know that so I stepped up straight again, and his arms fell to his side.

"Dramatic affect, Sirius," I fake-smirked. I found my way to my favorite love-seat across the common room and sat down next to the fire. Sirius sat in the armchair diagonal to me, throwing our bags down.

"You fell," He told me.

"I know. I was there. It happens all the time. Don't ridicule me."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked. "We do have Quidditch practice tonight, you know."

"Yes, I know, I booked the field," I glared. "Can you stop acting like my mother now? I'm getting bored."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried," Sirius said innocently, leaning back into his chair. "I mean, you fell down a whole flight of stairs practically, and nearly fainted. It would be okay if you missed one Quidditch practice due to injury. You do have the power to cancel."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't press the matter further. I had learned the hard way that Sirius was very hard to win against in a debate. The only way to get him to stop arguing about a topic was to just stop talking back to him.

We sat in silence for a few moments. It took a minute for me to realize that we were the only ones in the common room, besides Lily and James, who seemed to be having a very intense staring contest. Everyone else was in class. I was getting tired and was beginning to wonder if I should go take a nap before Quidditch practice when the portrait hole swung open and a crowd walked in. Class must have been over for the day.

"Where were you guys? You missed an important lecture!" Remus Lupin exclaimed, tossing his things down before he crashed in the chair next to Sirius. He looked about as worn out as I felt. "There is no way I'm going to let you lot copy my notes!"

"Tessa had one of her colossally klutzy episodes and fell down the stairs," Sirius explained.

"Just the last few steps," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest at Sirius's comment. I had heard enough of his voice for one day.

Sirius grinned. "Or flights."


	2. Sirius Brings Drama to Quidditch

**Chapter Two: Sirius Brings Drama to Quidditch  
POV: Sirius  
Playlist: My Friends Over You - New Found Glory**

I wasn't sure Tessa was telling me the whole truth. I watched her struggle with her book work for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she looked awful- not that she normally looks like she's particularly enjoying doing her homework.

Her fair skin was paler than usual; just a slightly off white color, with almost a greenish tint to it. The purple bags under her eyes aged her about five year, and her blonde hair somehow seemed flatter. Normally it hung in loose curls around her shoulders, but now it lay flat against her cheeks and neck. The blackness that surrounded Tessa's eye didn't make her look any better. She looked like she had just been beaten down in a huge fight. I wondered if she was alright or if she wasn't telling us something; like that she wasn't getting sleep at night.

If she were to have told anyone about it though, it wouldn't be me. At times it seemed like Tessa hated my guts. In fact, she had told me that she hated me on countless occasions. For years, the only thing we got along about during the school term was Quidditch, and even now we were only exposed to each other because our best mates were going out with each other. Either way, I was worried.

"Hey Siri," sang a high pitched voice.

Just then something – or rather, someone, I should say – dropped into my lap, taking my view away from Tessa.

Frida Cottle was sitting with me in the one person arm chair, her legs draped across one of the armrests, her arms around my neck. I had the sudden urge to push her off, but I didn't. It was no way for a gentleman to act towards his girlfriend. She started playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked dreamily.

I realized my eyes were still gazing in Tessa's general area. She was stretching and yawning, and trying to sneak a peek at Remus' homework across the table. I averted my eyes and instead looked up at Frida and smiled the charming smile I had mastered.

"Nothing," I lied.

She leant down and kissed me. Reluctantly, I kissed back, but I didn't even bother to close my eyes. Once upon a time, Frida and I had been _the_ couple, but lately it seemed to me that our relationship was becoming dull. After a few months, being one half of the most desirable couple around school was becoming boring, and I felt like I needed something more. Frida was gorgeous – the prettiest girl in school. She was a sixth year, she was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. She had the exotic beauty that every male was attracted to, and the perfect lips that every male would want to kiss, but her beauty was merely skin deep. I'd been meaning to find a way to get rid of her.

"So," Frida smiled, tracing her finger around my collarbone. "I was thinking we could go over to the Room of Requirement and, well, you know, fulfill our requirements."

There was a seductive tone to her voice and I raised an eyebrow.

"I have Quidditch practice tonight," I explained, trying to dismiss the question. I peered around Frida to see if Tessa had made a motion to go to the Quidditch field yet. She wasn't getting up, nor was she copying Remus's homework anymore. Instead, she was scratching her eye and making a face as if she were in pain.

"I'll go with you," Frida suggested. She started to play with my hair again, and I almost pushed her off again. "You know me, your biggest fan! I'll be your own personal cheerleader! Then we can go have fun afterwards."

It took most of my strength to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Sure," I said through nearly gritted teeth. "That'd be great."

I saw Tessa get up slowly, rubbing her eyes (and slightly wincing when she touched the black one), and I had to practically pry Frida from my neck to get up as well. Frida took my hand in hers as Tessa walked forward to us. Frida glared pointedly at her, but she seemed unfazed.

"Potter!" She shrieked towards the window seat where James and Lily were still being tremendously affectionate. "Get your grubby paws off of my best mate and let's GO! We have Quidditch practice."

There was no doubt in my mind why Tessa was made captain over James this year. James was a year her senior on the team, equally skilled, and had been the captain previously, but seeing as he made Head Boy, McGonagall only found it fair that she make Tessa captain instead. I speculated that there was more behind it. Tessa was a very driven person, and James was easily distracted. Our team had come in third in the house tournament the last two years, because James was very flighty with practices. He spent more time chasing after Evans than planning our plays. Tessa, however, could be, to put it bluntly, a bitch. She would be hard on anyone and everyone because she was so driven to win.

James looked upset as he finally tore himself away from Evans and decided to join us.

"Evening, Frida," James greeted. "Are you joining us this evening? We could use some cheerfulness during practice. It becomes such a morbid time with Tessa drilling us."

Tessa glared at James and Frida glared at her, and then smiled.

"Why of course I am," Frida said cheerfully, hugging me tightly around the waist and kicking up her right foot. "I'm the biggest fan! And I make one heck of a cheerleader."

James gagged and Tessa smirked. Neither of the two, as far as I could tell, liked Frida very much, and they absolutely hated having her at our team practices. Tessa had stressed time and time again 'No girlfriends on the field', but we did it anyway. Plus, I liked to remind Tessa that Frida wasn't technically on the field. She was in the stands. And we all knew that if James could have convinced her he would have dragged Evans with him down to watch him play as well - to torture her, if anything.

As graceful as Tessa wasn't on her feet, she was just that much more graceful on her broomstick. She was the fastest one of us to change into the crimson and gold Quidditch robes and fly around the field. In fact, I had just walked out and was about to mount my broom when I looked up to see Tessa flying in all her flawlessness, using the goal posts as obstacles and doing flips in the air. She often commented that she wasn't meant for walking – she was meant to fly. It was her passion, and anyone who watched her could tell.

"Sirius!" Frida called. I couldn't help but flinch a little at her shrieking voice. "Sirius, I'm up here!"

I looked up to see her in the stands waving, almost a little too enthusiastically, to me. I nodded back and mounted my broom. Before I had even touched off, Frida started cheering my name again. I did my best to ignore her and fly up to where the rest of the team was huddling. They were all glaring at me.

"What?" I exclaimed. I hadn't let any of them get with a Bludger… yet.

"This is exactly why there's a 'no girlfriends on the field' policy, Sirius," Tessa exclaimed. "She is yelling so much that I can't even hear myself think! Our first game is less than two weeks away!"

I looked over my shoulder to Frida, who started cheering again.

"Take care of it," Tessa demanded.

"She's just trying to be supportive," I argued. "And don't call her an 'it'."

"I don't care," Tessa snapped. "Tell her to sod off."

"Fine," I grunted.

I flew my broom over to the high part of the Gryffindor stands where Frida was and hovered a few feet above her so that she couldn't smack me.

"Break time already?!" She exclaimed, reaching her arms up to me.

"No," I scratched the back of my neck. "Look, you need to go."

"Go where?" Frida asked dumbly. "I don't think I have anywhere I need to be.

I didn't even try to hold back my eye roll.

"I don't care where you go, Frida," I told her harshly. "But it can't be here. You're too distracting."

"Did that vile little twit put you up to this?!" She exclaimed. She looked over my shoulder to where the team was looking on at us. "Well fine then, let's go."

"Frida, I can't, I have practice," I explained. I cast a glance towards Tessa. One that hopefully said 'help me!'.

"What's more important then," Frida rounded on me. She stood up, and I backed my broom up a little. "Your girlfriend or your team? Me or her?"

I bit my lip. I knew the answer, but I feared for my life.

"I'm running out of patience here!" I heard Tessa exclaim.

"Put a sock in it, you wanker!" Frida yelled. Her eyes were fierce, and I knew it was the wrong thing for her to say. Tessa flew up, touching down on the stands next to her.

"You really need to clear off my field," Tessa said calmly.

"No," Frida folded her arms across her chest. "Not with out my boyfriend."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "I really don't have the time to deal with the likes of you," She barked. "Now leave, or I'll force you."

Frida rose from her seat. She was substantially taller than Tessa as she glared down at her. She lifted her hand and pushed Tessa hard so that she tripped, and nearly fell off the stands. Luckily the barrier broke her fall.

"That's it," I growled, touching down to the stands as well. "Frida, get out of here."

"If you make me leave its over," Frida snapped, glaring at Tessa who was pulling herself up. She looked very much in pain and that enraged me further.

"Fine then, Frida, we're through," I said as calmly as I could. I turned her around so that she was no longer facing me. "Leave."

"You did not just break up with me!" Frida shrieked, turning back around. "You did not just break up with me for… for _that_!"

"I think I did," I said. "No one insults my teammates and gets away with it. Leave."

Frida let out a little squeal of frustration and rounded on Tessa.

"You're going to regret the day you made Sirius Black break up with me," She snapped, pointing a threatening finger at Tessa before she finally exited the stadium.

Tessa raised an eyebrow at me. I just then realized she was gripping her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," She told me. I couldn't read her emotion. "Just never, ever, _ever_ bring a girl to practice again, understood?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Tessa isn't the Fastest Broom

**Chapter Three: Tessa Isn't the Fastest Broom in the Closet**

**POV: Tessa**

**Playlist: Motivation – Sum 41**

I decided to call practice early. After the incident with Sirius and his girlfriend, the team was easily distracted – after all, they had just experienced some big gossip that would be spreading around Hogwarts like butter on toast.

Not only was no one paying attention to the Quidditch exercises I was trying to make them do, but I was in pain as well. I had a giant headache- probably related to falling down the stairs earlier in the day- and my whole body ached from when Frida pushed me in the stands. Practice seemed too pointless and too stressful to continue.

I was the last one to be changed and showered, and when I walked out of the locker room, Sirius was waiting for me. He was becoming awful clingy since the afternoon.

"You know, just because our best mates are going at each other like bunnies doesn't mean we have to be friends," I grunted, continuing to walk back up to the castle.

"We're friends during the summer," He attempted to point out.

I said nothing and continued walking.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sirius continued, following me. "I mean, after the whole Frida thing and all."

I shrugged my shoulder, and Sirius sighed.

"Let me carry your bag for you," He offered, trying to take my bag.

I slapped his hand away. "I can carry it on my own," I snapped. "I'm not a child."

"Sorry," Sirius said quickly. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Look," I stopped just as we approached the front doors. "We're friends in the summer because you're over at James' house a lot, and he lives next door to me. I have nothing better to do with my life at that time because my mother is never home, and Lily is always away with her family. Our best friends are dating now, and that's all fine, Sirius. I'm happy for them, but I really don't think being 'friendly' is the best thing for _us_. I don't think I can handle being mauled by any more of your fangirls."

"I don't have fangirls," Sirius argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you do," I told him. "And to be honest, I find you annoying."

"No you don't," Sirius tried to call my non-existent bluff.

I pulled open the font doors, and let myself into the entrance hall, with Sirius at my heel. "When you open your mouth I do," I snapped coldly.

If I was being honest with myself, I would have realised that I was more upset with his girlfriend than I was with him. She was the one that disrupted my practice. It seemed as if everything bad that happened led back to him, however. For example, earlier in the day when I tripped because of his trick step, or when my arm was broken in fifth year because he was too busy showing off on his broom instead of doing his job as a beater and beating the Bludgers away.

Also, when I was tired, I seemed to get extremely grumpy. At that moment, I was exhausted as I headed up the staircase.

"Aren't you going to dinner?" Sirius asked, stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"No," I said, not turning around. "I'm not hungry."

"But you've never missed a second helping, let alone a full meal!" Sirius exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, and instead kept walking up the stairs. I ducked through a passage that James had told me about one summer: I'd been using for years instead of taking the long way to the common room. When I got back, my homework was still waiting for me; sprawled all across the table, where Remus was still working. I set down my things and sat across from him, looking angrily down at my Defence Against the Dark Arts bookwork.

As gently as I could, I slammed my head down on my homework. Remus and I had never really had a full, friendly, conversation. Unlike Sirius, he was a rare presence over at James' house during the summer holiday, and at school, because he was a Marauder, we rarely spoke; even though Lily seemed to be fond of him. I had tried to copy his homework from time to time, though.

Remus looked down at his wristwatch. "That wasn't a very long Quidditch practice," he noted.

"Sirius. Frida. Distraction." I managed to grunt.

"I heard that they broke up," Remus said thoughtfully. "Frida was in here a few minutes ago screaming all about how you savagely assaulted her with a broomstick over Sirius and she broke up with him because he took your side."

I lifted an eyebrow. It took me a moment to realise that he could not see this because my forehead was still planted on the table, so I lifted my head as well.

Remus laughed. "That's what I thought."

I let my head fall back down. "Frida was being obnoxious, so I finally enforced the 'no girlfriends on the field' rule, and told Sirius to make her leave. Then she refused and started calling me vulgar names, so I came over to try and help and make her leave, and she pushed me! I tripped and fell, because, you know, I'm not the most stable person in the world, and then they broke up. There is no way that gossip is going to get around that I had a hand in their break up. I have witnesses. I didn't lay a finger on her perfect little head."

"Too late," Remus said. "Word travels fast about Hogwarts' elitist. I bet even the Slytherin first years have heard by now."

"Damn," I cursed, not lifting my head. "I hate that girl, and I hate Sirius Black."

"No you don't," Remus argued.

I lifted my head again. "Why does everyone always argue with me when I say that?"

"Because you don't," Remus smiled. "You just had a bad day. You look really tired, too. You're always grumpy when you're tired."

"How do you know that?" I smirked. "We rarely ever talk."

"I'm just very, very observant," He laughed. He pushed his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework towards me. "Go ahead and copy mine. You look like you need a nap."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow, and Remus sighed.

"It's a one time only thing," He explained quickly. "Don't get used to it. You just looked like you were struggling."

I pulled his homework towards me before he could change his mind and started copying.

That night, I slept like a baby. I went to bed before any of my dorm mates had come back from dinner, and I woke up after they had all gone to breakfast. I probably would have slept through the day too, if Lily hadn't yelled at me to get out of bed before she went down to breakfast.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was our first lesson of the day. I slept so late that I had to skip breakfast, and instead went straight to class. I was still late. The only open seat was next to Remus. I tried (and failed) to slip into it quietly. Being the person I am, I tripped over the flat surface that was the floor, and dropped all of my books onto the table when I caught myself.

"Miss Cunningham," called Professor Hanify from the front of the classroom. He didn't even look up from the chalkboard as he hand-wrote the day's lesson on the blackboard. I wondered if he had a magical eye in the back of his head.

"Yes, Professor?" I responded carefully.

Professor Hanify was known for his mood swings. At times he was the favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and the next day he would beat his own record for most detentions in a single day.

"Since you find yourself special enough to take the luxury of showing up to my class late, I trust you finished last night's homework," He said, smiling as he turned around.

I cast an unsure glance at Remus who nodded and pushed my Defence Against the Dark Arts book at me.

"Yesir," I quaked, pulling the copied piece of parchment out of my book and holding it up for him to see.

Hanify walked forward and took the parchment out of my hand. He cast a look at Remus as he raised his eyebrows at my homework.

I knew I shouldn't have copied Remus word for word.

"Impressive, Miss Cunningham," He nodded at the piece of paper. I was stunned. He bought it? "So I trust you could tell me what the proper procedure would be for warding off a banshee?"

"Eh," I wished that the copied homework was in front of me, or that I had bothered to at least read what I was copying, as I gaped for something to say.

"If I may, Professor," Remus interrupted. "Tessa had a mishap with the stairs yesterday and had to go to the Hospital Wing. You can check in with Madam Pomfrey if you doubt me. So I may have helped her a bit with her homework."

Hanify raised his eyebrow and looked back down at the parchment.

"Well, I hope the rumors I've been hearing about Miss Cunningham pushing Miss Cottle off the Quidditch stands are merely a rumor, then," He said handing the parchment back to me.

"A big one," I emitted.

"I also hope that you, Mr. Lupin, will be able to help Miss Cunningham retain her information from now on," He went on as he began to walk back to the front of the classroom. "Maybe with tutoring sessions."

He began to write on the board again, and I realised that almost everyone was staring.

I slipped into my seat and whispered to Remus, trying to move my lips as little as possible.

"Is tutoring a suggestion or an order?" I asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
